Cronaella
by Miss Haili Belle
Summary: soul eater and cinderella,  and other diney movies  crossover, i own nothing, this will be a very different version thought...many things will be altered and changed to both original stories to make them combine. hope you likes it! KidXCrona girl!
1. dreams broken

"Hey Crona! You planning on staying in your room all day!" Crona herd her step sister Eruka called from downstairs in the mansion. Crona looked up from the shattered mirror in her room, it was originally an attic but used for her to sleep, she had been cutting her hair since it had grown to her elbows and made it hard for her to work, her hair was now choppy and uneven, not that it mattered. She walked quickly down the three flights of stairs, she was still trying to button her white cuffs when she fell butt first down the stairs, she fell the whole way and stopped at Eruka's feet. Crona looked up shyly at the frog witch, who just stared coldly. Form behind Eruka three Mizune's in their preteen form came out with her arms crossed and looking cold too. Crona quickly got up and dusted herself off as she sputtered out apologies. "stop talking like an idiot." Eruka insulted her. "yes Eruka." Crona said and bowed at the command, although Crona was Lady Medusa's blood daughter, Medusa insisted on adopting Eruka and the Mizune quintuplets, Medusa also insisted on having Crona's name be just Crona but her father wanted her to be named Ella so they combined the two. "you know you can call me onee-chan." Eruka corrected her. "er- y-yes o-onee-chan." Crona stuttered, the thought of these cold hearted people being her family mad her shudder. "Lady Medusa wanted to talk to you about your chores, there has been a change in plans." Eruka told her. The other two Mizune's came and the triplet form broke off into their small normal forms. Crona walked away towards the far end of the mansion. The eerie hallways creaked under her feet as she entered the oldest part which was originally her house before it was built onto. She came to a large wooden door on it with two intertwining snakes painted on it, Crona nervously raised her hand and hit her knuckles against the cold wood "he-hello? L-L-Lady M-Medusa?" Crona asked her frail tiny voice faltering and cracking with every word. "come in." said the cold voice of her mother, it sent chills down her back like striking daggers. "y-you w-wanted me? Lady Medusa?" the timid girl asked slowly opening the door. "yes, it's about a mission." Medusa explained with her back at Crona while she was sitting at her desk in the dark room. "A-A m-mission?" Crona repeated. "yes... remember the ball tonight? At Gallows Manor?" Medusa asked her daughter not waiting for a response "I am taking Eruka and the Mizune's with me, but you have to stay home and watch the house." Crona's face saddened at that response, she had a secret plan to hide away in the manor and get taken in by the young prince shinigami that lived there so she could be done with the horrible life of a daughter abused for a maid. "O-O k." Crona responded. "And Cronaella... my... dear... child." Medusa started trying to sound loving "if anyone comes to the house, go to your room and don't make a sound... or I'll have your head." She told Crona, she always threatened people no matter how close they were to her, she never played too, that's what happened to the sixth and eldest Mizune sister, Crona nodded and went off to work, cleaning her step sister's rooms, sweeping and mopping the floors, weeding the vegetable garden, tending to Medusa's vector point pansies, and her least favorite chore of all, feeding the huge pythons in the old greenhouse behind the house. Tender Cronaella wasn't afraid of the snakes, just what she had to do to feed them, she ventured into the woods an stood there, far away from the house, "R-Ragnarok? I-I need you." She said her gaze glued to her feet, "sure Crona." said a high voice emitting from her body, the black sword appeared in her hand, Cronaella hated her black blood, when she was little her mother, Medusa, implanted it into her as an experiment, but her father found out a threatened to tell king shinigami, Lord Death, that she was a witch, and so Medusa killed her father, she didn't even know her dad, or if Medusa loved him. She stood there thinking of how it went down, when two small rabbits hopped over to her, she shook the thought from her head and keeled on the ground. The rabbits came closer and she picked both of them up in one hand. And with the other she drew her sword, the two rabbits no noticing, a small tear ran down Cronaella's pale face, pushing through the dust from previous chores, she looked away and plunged the sword into the rabbits flesh. She carried the two lifeless rabbits over to the huge green house where you could see shadows of Medusa's magic pets. Cronaella flung open the door and dropped the rabbits to the ground, the spotted snaked dived in, she dare not look, only at her shoes that were being stained red from the splattering blood. She left the horrid monsters to feast, and walked up to her room, and sat in the cold of the attic, on the worn out mattress that acted as a bed. She began polishing her shoes trying to get the stains off. She gained tired of rubbing and looked at her self in the mirror, _'I'm so pathetic,' _she thought to herself _'I haven't eaten in weeks,' _she ran her hands down her figure which was barely even a figure at all, just what had happened from being under fed, _'my hair isn't cared for' _she ran her fingers through her rose colored locks, it was very smooth and clean from the shampoo that Medusa allowed her to use, but it was so choppy it looked like it had been ripped off, not cut, _'and I can't even stand up for myself'_ she thought, she brought her hand up to her arm and dug her fingernails into it, _'Crona you shouldn't do that!' _Ragnarok said within her mind. "but it's true." she said out loud. Her fingernails digging deeper in almost breaking skin, "I'm useless, not even my own mother loves me!" she cried tears brimming her eyes. She felt her skin break and the black blood hardened around her nailsstopping them from going any deeper, she pulled them out and the wound was repaired. "Cronaella!" the was a could call from downstairs, she hurried trying not to slip this time. She me Medusa in a slender black dress, Eruka in a blue ball gown, and the Mizune sisters in the full combined form in a strapless short dress with a hoop and a slit down the middle, and a long tail of silk making her look like the whore she was. "we're going to the ball now." Medusa instructed "don't wait up." she laughed making her snake-like glare, her blonde hair perfectly in the snake braid in front of her chest. Crona gave a bow and they were out the door, the carriage was pulled by two black stallions and the driver was Free still in his jail uniform. They rode off and Cronaella trudged up the stairs into her room and cried, until the was a scream out her window "YAHOO!" it sounded like, when two figures with weapons appeared running after a man with long knife-like fingers, the figure that looked like a girl with a scythe sliced through the man, while the boy figure with a sickle and chain smashed into her sending them and the soul through Cronaella's window. The glass shattered and Crona shut her eyes, everything happened so fast, the two miesters getting thrown onto the floor, and the two lodging themselves into Cronaella, the scythe pinned her to the wall with her collar, while one sickle stuck into her hand and the other into her forehead. When everyone realized what happened the girl started yelling "Black*Star you idiot!" she screamed her arms and pony tails flailing all around. "its not my fault Maka!" the blue haired boy yelled back. "uh guys shouldn't we help her!" the scythe asked, the girl pulled the scythe out of Crona's collar and the boy took the sickles out of her hand and fore head, Crona stood and whipped the black blood from her forehead before it became solid, the weapons had turned into a boy with white spiky hair and a tall girl with black hair in a pony tail. "Are you ok?" the girl with the pony tails asked "we're really sorry!" she said. "oh, n-no it's m-my fault." Cronaella apologized clutching her arm and slouching over. "no way! If Black*Star here weren't being an idiot we wouldn't have hurt you!" the white haired boy said pointing a the blue haired one who was named Black*Star. "oh I-I'm not hurt!" Cronaella started waving her hands in front of her body "and its my fault for standing in front of the window." she said. "don't blame yourself for everything!" the blonde said pulling off her white glove, Cronaella flinched, afraid she might get slapped with the glove as Eruka had done countless times before, "I-I-I'm sorry!" she squealed covering her face, she looked up and the blonde had her hand out smiling and the others behind her looked at her questioningly. "I'm Maka." the blonde said. Cronaella touched the tip of Maka's fingers "C-C-Cronae-ella." she stuttered. "Cronaella? That's a strange name." said Black*Star. "oh well," Cronaella began smiling "my father wanted me to be named 'Ella' and my mother," she stopped dead in her tracks, remembering what Medusa had said, "_if any one comes to the house, hide in your room and don't make a sound...or I'll have your head." _Cronaella's knees buckled and her smile faded away, she stared between the people out the window, to Gallows mansion across the street. Tears brimmed in her eyes, and she slumped into a tight ball, her knees to her chest, her head rested between them, and her arms around her knees, she began mumbling "no, no, no, she's going to lock me into that dark room again! I havn't bee there since Eruka and the Mizune's lived with us! I don't want to go back!" she muttered, she began to cry and Maka and the black haired girl crouched down and tried to help her. "Black*Star, Soul go to Kid's house and tell him we'll be there soon." Maka ordered the boys, the nodded their heads and jumped out the window. "Hey Cronaella, whats wrong?" the Black haired girl asked. "Lady Medusa ordered me to hide if someone came, and I didn't so now she's going to lock me into the dark room in the basement again! She might even make my sleep with the pythons again!" Cronaella cried, her face still buried in her arms "I was going to go to Gallows Manor with her but she ordered me to stay so I couldn't sneak away from this hell hole!" she swallowed a big lump in her throat. "don't worry me and Tsubaki will help you!" Maka smiled pointing to the girl behind her who also smiled. "why are you being so nice to me?" Cronaella asked "I'm useless, I don't deserve to be taken care of." she cried. Maka took one of Cronaella's hands and Tsubaki took the other and they pulled her up onto her feet. "come on we promise." Maka said giving her new friend a hug. Tsubaki sat her down and worked on Cronaella's hair, and Maka left the room. "hey, Cronaella, who's Eruka and Mizune?" Tsubaki asked still playing with Crona's hair. "their my step sisters, and y-you can call me Crona." she said. "ok Crona." Tsubaki said happily. Maka came back into the room with a black strapless ball gown, some white ribbon, and a thread and needle. "here put this on." Maka said handing her the dress. Crona changed quickly, Maka hemmed the waist so it fit to Crona's small figure, and attached an X shaped sash that went across her whole upper body, the middle of the X went between her breasts, and the top and bottem of each cross went above and under them, Maka took some extra white ribbon and tied a large bow around her neck like a choker. Her hair was in a bun with a few strands hanging out of it, and a few straight pieces hang against her neck. Maka looked her over, "hold on." she said and walked out of the room again and came back with shoes and white arm gloves. Crona slipped on the gloves and put on the shoes, they were a transparent black material with glitter in them. "ok lets go!" Maka said and they were on their way.

**Hope ya'll liked it! When I was trying to figure out the scene on how she met everyone I kind had a HUGE DEEERP moment... oh well! Next chapter out soon!**


	2. meeting the prince

**So far this is my favorite story I've written! I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it!**

Gallows Manor was alive with festivities, the whole place packed with students, teachers, and other associates, from the academy owned by Lord Death the king Shinigami, there were also girls with special powers and strengths, waiting to be approached by the young Shinigami prince, Death the Kid. Medusa, Eruka and Mizune entered the Manor "ready girls?" Medusa asked, the two girls nodded "good, spread out and find him." Medusa said her snake grin crawling onto her face, the younger witches went to different parts of the castle to find the prince, obviously not wearing their enormous animal hats so they won't be found out. Medusa's plan was in action.

**A few hours later:**

"come on Crona you can do this!" Maka said nudging her friend to open the door to the Manor, "but I don't know how to deal with crowds!" Crona said, at one point along the way, Maka and Tsubaki stopped at Maka's house to change into their dresses, Maka in a strapless pink one with black frigging and Tsubaki in a thin white one, Crona had also scratched her head and some hair fell out covering her left eye, and she'd been struggling to keep it behind her ear. "It won't be that bad! We'll make sure no one gets to close." Tsubaki reassured. Crona finally came to her senses "ok." she said. They entered the Manor, it was huge, and everything mirrored the opposite side, even the chipped paint on the walls matched. Crona fallowed Maka and Tsubaki behind Crona. Maka lead them through the maze of people to a small room concealed by a curtain that she pulled away, in the room it was lit brightly like the rest of the manor, the boys Soul and Black*Star were there along with another boy, he had a strong frame, a black suit with white stripes along the shoulders, dress pants, and dress shoes. He had warm gold and honey eyes that had a stern look, he had raven black hair with three white stripes on the right side of his head. "we're here!" Tsubaki announced. The boy with the black and white hair looked right at Crona, "who's this?" he asked. "oh this is Cronaella." Maka said taking Crona's hand. "o-oh y-y-you c-can call m-me C-C-Crona." she said shyly, she brought her hand back up to her arm, and the lose hair fell from behind her ear over her eye. At the exact moment two girls came in, both had on a red dress, but the taller one had long golden-brown hair, and the smaller one had short blonde hair, (and bigger breasts) "Patty you've had enough punch!" the taller one called pulling the one called Patty away from the curtain "if you have any more you'll probably get high off sugar!" Patty yelled back "but it's soo good onee-chan! Come on Liz please!" the one, Liz , pulled Patty away and threw her onto one of the sofas in the room, _'their sisters,' _Crona thought _'but not like me, Eruka and Mizune, they actually care for each other.' _she gave Liz and Patty a sorrowful look, and Liz looked at her, "hey Kid, who's this?" she asked nudging the boy with the white stripes, Crona recognized the name, the young shinigami prince Death the Kid or Kid by his friends and family. "this is Crona." the shinigami said gesturing over to her, she blushed but still looked down at her feet. A slow dance song began to play outside, Maka and Tsubaki grabbed Soul and Black*Star by their arms, "come on Black*Star lets dance!" Tsubaki said pulling her miester. "you too Soul!" Maka said pulling her weapon. Patty ran out of the room yelling "see ya later onee-chan!" and Liz ran after her. Crona and Kid were alone. "Crona?" he asked, Crona looked up still blushing, there was something about the way he said her name that made her all tingly inside. "y-yes? Prince shinigami?" she asked as she was taught by Medusa and her horrid step sisters. "you can call me Kid you know." he told her, this was like when Eruka asked her to call her onee-chan, but Crona felt comfortable calling him Kid. "o-ok... Kid." she said, Kid walked over and took her hand "would you like to dance?"

**BUM BUM BAAA! Cliff hanger! Next chapter will be out veeeeery soon with even more romance ans SUSPENCE!**


	3. an interupted moment

**Here again with chapter 3!**

* * *

>"would you like to dance?" Kid asked holding out his hand for Crona to take. "I-I don't know." Crona said backing away "i don't want every body staring at me." she told him. "I'll make sure they don't." kid said taking Crona's hand and leading her outside, they quickly walked behind Maka and Soul as they danced, they walked down a hallway that had no lights on, probably so guests wouldn't go there, Soul gave Kid a thumbs up as him and Crona walked down the hallway. They came to balcony that over looked the kingdom of Death, Kid placed his hands on Crona's waist, she shuddered at the touch, she slowly place her small hands around his shoulders, they danced to the distant song, a few minuets before the song ended Crona tripped and pulled herself into Kid's chest, Kid slowly helped her back to her feet and the song ended. They stood there for a while, over looking the kingdom, Kid broke the silence "I think you're beautiful Crona." Kid said. Crona's entire face turned as red as Liz and Patty's dresses. Kid reached up a hand and caressed Crona's cheeks, the touch of his warm hand sent her melting with joy, she looked at him shyly, then a headache hit her <em>'Crona Medusa is here!' <em>Ragnarok screamed inside her head _'shes coming closer!" _he warned. Crona groaned and grabbed her head in pain. "Crona are you ok?" Kid asked, he put one hand on Crona's shoulder and she turned at him the pain slowly etching away, but she still groaned, Kid grabbed both Crona's shoulders, her gently pushed the hair back behind her ear and stared into her blue eyes, he gaze soft and pitiful for her, his hands moved to the sides of her face and he slowly leaned forward pushing his lips against Crona's, he eyes widened at first but closed at the feeling, she put her fingers in his hair pushing him closer, then there was a voice behind them "tisk tisk Cronaella." said a cold voice. The kiss stopped and they both turned around to see the three witches. "M-M-Medusa!" Crona cried out. "stupid girl, I told you to stay at home, your useless!" Medusa snarled at her daughter, the words ripping through Crona like a knife. Eruka and Mizune stood behind their adopted mother. "I'm not useless! And my name is Crona! Not Cronaella!" Crona screamed at her, never before had she stood up for herself. Medusa glared at her "vector blade." she said smiling insanely with her snake smile, she threw the arrow blade right at the young shinigami prince. "NO!" Crona yelled, and in seconds, the balcony was stained with blood.

**0o0 are you in suspense? I hope you are!** **Find out what happens in the next chapter!**


	4. happily ever after

**The suspense can now begone! This chapter will probably make you go "OMG WHAAA." Or maybe not... ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

>The balcony was stained with blood. "Patty! Liz! Soul! Maka! Black*Star! Tsubaki!" Kid called for his friends, who came rushing over, Soul and Tsubaki in weapon form ready to fight. Patty and Liz jumped over the three witches and into Kid's hands as weapons, Kid stood in front of Crona's lifeless body, she had jumped in front of him at the last second. Professor stein and Death Scythe Spirit ran up to "they guests ran out screaming what happened?" Stein said, he looked at Medusa and grinned "I haven't fought a witch in a long time..." Spirit turned into a Scythe and Stein spun him "this will be fun." Stein said spitting out the half usedcigaret. Maka charged at Mizune spinning Soul like a propeller, Black*Star ran towards Eruka slashing Tsubaki at her, and Stein took Medusa head on. Kid stayed in front of Crona encase anyone dare come near her. Maka slashed Mizune in half and she turned into her 12 year old form while the other two Mizune's fled towards the house. Maka continued to fight the Mizune's until they all retreated. Black*Star took a whack at Eruka's face and when blood was drawn she instantly turned into a frog and hopped over the railing. Soon everyone was battling Medusa, but she kept throwing vector arrows left and right. Soon Medusa gave up and jumped over Kid, she grabbed Crona's lifeless body and was off. "NO!" Kid yelled, he grabbed Crona's feet but only managed to get a shoe. And she was gone. Kid slumped to the ground and held the shoe close, "Kid?" Liz asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Kid stood up and looked at everyone "I'm going to find her, myself Liz and Patty will go. No one else may as it is too dangerous." and with that Kid was out the door with Patty and Liz behind him.<p><p>

* * *

>It had been weeks since the ball, Medusa was standing at the grand staircase with the front door to her back "Eruka! Mizune! Where the hell are you?" she screamed, no answer, "bitches you get down here!" soon it was still silent there was a huge explosion behind her and she turned around, she saw Death the Kid, his Death cannons, two lines of stanzu on his head connected and the dead bodies of Eruka and the Mizune's behind him. Medusa shot of a hundred vector arrows but Kid shot her right before they hit him, she fell and so did the arrows piercing her own body, she was still alive and all she saw was kids face over her lifeless body, and the expression on his face said that he wasn't fucking around. He raised both cannons at her face and she stared straight up the barrels "you abuse your own daughter," he began with no mercy in his eyes "you risk bringing yourself to MY manor, you try to assassinate me! Then you try to take the most beautiful girl in the world away from me! Do you have any last words?" he asked a yellow light starting in the guns. "I-" Medusa began but Kid pulled the trigger and she was ended. He threw Patty and Liz into the air and they transformed back into humans. "stay here!" Kid yelled as he ran up the stairs, he could feel her soul... some where far, but it was here. He came to a door that looked like a closet, there were two sighs on the door,the first one said 'attic' but it was crossed out with a marker and replaced with a sign that said 'Cronaella' he could sense her soul inside this room, he opened the door, and on the mattress in the corner of the room, was a ball of black,white, and pink. Kid ran over and held the body in his hands, it was Crona's, her dress had been ripped and stained black where the blade had struck revealing her slender stomach with her ribs poking out, there was a faint discoloring of her skin where the scare must have been, Kid put his hand on her milky white stomach, her skin feeling as cold as it looked, Kid slipped her shoe back onto her foot, and swiped her hair behind her ear, he put his hands on her cheeks and put her forehead to his, there was no breath, he put his hand on her chest, no heartbeat, but her soul was in there, she was still alive some how. Kid pressed his lips against hers for what he thought would be the last time, but, he felt the heat return though her body, it beginning in her lips, he felt her heart began to beat, and she gasped for air her arms throwing themselves around his neck. He held her and stared at her body slowly returning with life, she looked up at him confused "K-Kid?" she asked her voice sounded even more scared then it ever has, it sounded so frail, like a young child's, her look of concern with mixed with her tired weary expression made him cry, he pulled his beloved into a huge embrace, squeezing her, she rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him too, but not as hard due to her weakening. "Crona I'm so happy you're alive!" he said. "I-I-I m-missed you K-Kid." she said faltering for breath and smiling a weak smile. She pushed her fingers through the back of his hair until the reached the top, she pushe him closer and kissed him, they sat there kissing, Crona's strength soon returned and she and Kid began kissing more fiercely, at one point Crona gasped for breath and her and Kid stopped. She was still to weak to stand, he carried her, her legs wrapped around his body, her arms around his neck, and head resting on his shoulders. Kid had his hand under her bottom to support her body, and his other hand under the bow tied on her neck rubbing her, "lets go." he said to Liz and Patty who fallowed at his side.<p><p>

Years later, Crona and Kid got married, and ruled over Death Kingdom together...

And Lived, Happily Ever After.

The End!

**Yay! I'm done! =D** **I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you liked it!**


	5. The last update ever

**So, hello! This story has been posted here for over two years now. I have moved on from the soul eater fandom though since it was the first anime I've watched it will always hold a special place in my heart. This au especially.  
>Now, I doubt anyone's noticed but I don't have any other fanfics on this account and that's because they were all very embarrassing and I deleted them, but there was something about this one that I just can't bring myself to get rid of. I told myself for a while that I would rewrite this, and now I really am.<br>****There's going to be huge changes, I'll really be trying to make it different, I'm going to keep the disney story fantasy Au but spicing it up a bit. **

**I'm in highschool now so it will take me a while to post chapters and work on stories but I will do my best and I'm hoping to have my own laptop soon!**

**Long story short I will be reviving this gem in a hopefully 100% better version! I hope someone enjoys what's to come.**


End file.
